


礼物

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: SF9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang
Kudos: 8





	礼物

姜澯熙优哉游哉地洗完澡，套上浴袍，擦干头发，踩着酒店拖鞋推开浴室的门。他的生日礼物被他故意搁置在外面，眼下正在床上难耐地扭着身子，精心挑选的红色缎带随着礼物的动作勒出他练得匀称的身型，乳首上夹着的铃铛叮铃作响，只是喷着火的眼睛多少有点破坏这副美景。  
姜澯熙倒是挺满意的，笑眯眯地把已经满溢唾液的口球取下，还要装作无不遗憾地说句：“唉，要是还是长头发就好了，那样就更漂亮妹妹了。”礼物听了果然更气了，声音干哑地骂骂咧咧了几句，说你还好意思说我，你也不看看你小时候的照片，就是个小女孩！  
姜澯熙凑近金辉映的耳朵，边咬边说哎你没事老看我小时候照片干嘛，这么喜欢我啊。没等金辉映再怼回来，姜澯熙的手指已经溜进金辉映潮湿一片的小穴，把穴内的跳蛋精准地按在金辉映的腺体上。金辉映浑身一颤，扭得更厉害了，奈何姜澯熙给他绑得太好了，他完全挣脱不开，只能嘴里断不成句呜呜咽咽地骂着姜澯熙你个王八蛋。  
“干嘛骂我，你难道不舒服吗？”姜澯熙可无辜地眨着眼，不管小穴如何不舍地吮吸，也无情地把手指拔了出来，“是你说要是我生日那天拿了一位就随我怎么样的。要是你不愿意，就算了吧。”  
金辉映被他气得血压暴涨，一口气没提上来。把自己喊到这里剥得干净，上完让他大开眼界怀疑姜澯熙每天都在看什么的道具丢在一边晾着，现在还说不干了？  
他知道姜澯熙想听他说什么，躺在床上终是哑哑地委屈巴巴地说了声：“进来。”  
姜澯熙“嗯？”了一声，天使的面庞大大的眼睛闪着迷惑的光芒：“你说什么？太小声了没听清。”  
金辉映深吸一口气，告诉自己世界如此美妙，我不应如此暴躁，然后大喝一声：“我说！我让你进来！”接着他的头就被姜澯熙拎起来，姜澯熙一撩浴袍，笑眯眯地说那你来服务一下吧。  
金辉映不情不愿地含住，脸颊鼓出姜澯熙的形状。他扭动着头，尽可能地让舌头贴在前端，舔舐敏感带，发出啧啧的水声。金辉映不喜欢口交，但他很享受姜澯熙被他舔得意乱神迷的样子。这个坏家伙只有这个时候才没有心思搞他，只会发出傻乎乎的嗯嗯啊啊的低音。  
姜澯熙强忍住把分身顶到更深的冲动，准备开吃更丰盛的大餐，调整了一下金辉映的姿势，卡进金辉映双腿之间。他刚想吻他，就听见金辉映说：“干嘛，你也想尝尝你的鸡巴味？”  
下一秒金辉映就吃痛地“啊”了一声，是有人一下拔掉他一边乳尖上的铃铛。他还没来得及叫骂，乳尖就被含住舔弄，另一边铃铛也被拨弄地不断铃铃作响。“妹妹好大的胸，埋着真舒服。”他的耳边传来姜澯熙报复性的话语，可惜此刻他已经无力反击，快感酥酥麻麻地往上攀，只剩死死地咬住牙齿不让自己呻吟的气力。  
但直到他被折腾地叫出声，身上人才肯放过他被玩弄得红肿的乳尖，把持续工作的跳蛋拔出来，小穴里的水也跟着溢出。姜澯熙上了润滑，扶住金辉映的腰，把自己的分身慢慢地顶进去。小穴终于迎来自己最熟悉东西，不住地吮吸着炙热的大棒，想让它更深一点、再深一点。  
姜澯熙的冲击比跳蛋猛烈得多，金辉映被撞得欲仙欲死，他手腿都被绑着，扭动着身体有意无意地想让前端也被姜澯熙碰到。但姜澯熙就是假装不知道，金辉映也明白姜澯熙是装得不知道。他就是爱折磨他，一直都是，金辉映恨恨地想，终于在姜澯熙靠近的时候在他耳边说：“摸我。”  
姜澯熙吻了一下他的脸，满意地弯起眼睛，说好呀，一边不知道又从哪里掏出了一个小塞子，顺着润滑卡进金辉映的前端口。  
姜澯熙喜欢正面上金辉映，这样他就可以看清他的泳均尼所有的表情。他呀，最喜欢看他的泳均尼。别人都看不到金辉映哭，但他就能弄哭，有时候都会觉得金辉映是不是上面的水比下面的水还多，比如现在，金辉映被他撞得止不住地流泪，仰着头，大口大口地喘着气。他的前端也被姜澯熙磨蹭得硬得发涨，但姜澯熙不就是让他射。  
金辉映身体抽搐，几欲发疯，先是从破口大骂姜澯熙狗崽子，到低声下气赞美姜澯熙世界第一王子殿下。姜澯熙欣赏完金辉映的变脸全程才满意地凑到他耳边说：“泳均呀，这次让我射在里面好不好？”  
你每次想射哪就就哪，哪里问过我意见。金辉映脑里怨气一闪而过，一边丧权辱己地不住点头。姜澯熙终于拔掉他的马眼塞，和金辉映一起释放了出来。  
两个人紧挨在一起喘着气，姜澯熙伸手拆开他的礼物的绑带，扣住金辉映的五指，对着他耳边吹气：“谢谢你的礼物，和泳均在一起，这个生日过得很快乐。”  
金辉映在心里哼了一声，姜澯熙真有你的，折磨人一晚上再给一句蜜糖。但他还真受用到了，射出来之后也没那么大火气了，只是被折腾得太疲惫动也不想动，只重重地把五指反扣回去，把头扭向另一边。  
姜澯熙被他笑到了，毛绒绒的脑袋凑过去，搁在金泳均的肩膀上。  
  


  



End file.
